Many people decorate their homes and properties for holidays. One such custom is to place lights on trees at Christmas time. Often homeowners are required to provide long extension cords to remote areas where they wish to decorate. This is sometimes inconvenient due to logistical reasons. Furthermore, the user is using additional electricity to provide the lights with power. Unless a separate timer or light sensor is added to the lighting strand, the user must be vigilant in turning off lights as to not waste power.